Queen of his Heart
by lederra
Summary: Reid remembers some of his time with Erin as he says his goodbyes to her.


Queen of his Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the criminal minds universe; they are the sole property if their creator and I are making no money from this or any other story that on this site.

Summary: Reid thinks back on his life with Erin on the day he says goodbye to her.

A/N: Just a little one shot that popped into my head.

* * *

Reid sat on the bed that he had shared with his wife Erin for the past decade and gazed down sadly at the photographs that were spread across the comforter that Erin had made one winter, spending hours after hours carefully stitching the delicate pattern that cross-crossed from one side to the other.

He picked up one of the oldest, the picture of the two of them at their wedding which they had eloped to while in Las Vegas, that New Year's Eve, knowing full well that they placed their jobs on the line should the bureau find out that they were married. Just having had a relationship with his then unit boss would have been enough to have seen one if not both of them fired from the FBI but neither of them had cared it had seemed for the risk they had taken had been well worth it.

The look of joy and love that he could see had been in his Erin's face made him smile as he remembered their wedding, the feeling of reckless abandonment that the two of them had felt and the dizzy feeling it had left them with as they had said their vows before the elderly pastor Justice of the Peace who had along with his own wife and two strangers, Reid had practically yanked off the side walk to witness their marriage. Reid remembered sadly but fondly that it had been one of the happiest days of his life.

He looked through more of the photographs and as he did so, a few tears made their way down his face, spilling from his eyes ad making their way down his cheeks before slowly dripping down onto the bed and the pictures spread across it. At first he did nothing to stop the tears and ignored them as they trickled down his face but after a moment or two he reached up with his hand and flicked them away with the tips of his fingers.

Another picture caught his eyes and he reached down to see a smiling Erin as she held her first grandchild, her daughter from her first and previous marriage had given birth to the first of her sons when she had been visiting, he recalled and the baby had not been due for almost another month.

So the morning after she had arrived for her visit she had come down the stairs, looking a little scared had been one of the most frightening days of their life together as a married couple, he remembered that while he had been so nervous as they had waited for the ambulance that Erin had been so calm and collected.

Phoning the hospital and getting everything done that would be needed, he had been nothing more than a wreck but Erin had simply smiled at him and told him that everything would be aright and it had been, a beautiful baby boy which had been a surprise as Erin's daughter had been told by the midwife that she was expecting a girl.

Reid was so lost in his thoughts and remembering other events during that time, of the days following the birth of young David that he was unaware of one of his friends who had arrived to help him on this hardest of days, the day he would say goodbye to his beloved Erin.

"It's time Reid."

Reid turned his head and saw one of his oldest friends, Morgan standing at the open door waiting patiently for him as he finished gazing at the many pictures spread before him and he nodded as he briefly finished knotting his tie before standing and walking towards Morgan who hugged him in a manly fashion telling him that he was going to be aright that he could do this.

Together the two men walked down the stairs to the hallway where Reid's stepdaughter was waiting with her husband and two young sons, she approached him as he reached the bottom of the stairs and hugged him, feeling not just his grief but her own as the two of them for a moment remembered one of the most important women in their lives.

Hugging her back he squeezed her arm in thanks of her support not just for that day but for the past ten years that he had been her mother's husband and the time before that when she had found out about their relationship despite the fact that the two of them had been so secretive and had managed to hide it from their closest colleagues and friends at the FBI but not it had seemed Erin's daughter who was very much like her mother when it came to ferreting out information.

Silently the small group made their way out to the cars that waited patiently for them and after getting into them, made their silent journey to the chapel following behind the Hurst that carried Reid's other half of his soul the 'Queen' of his heart.

* * *

A/N: That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed reading this little one shot and as always reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
